sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent
__TOC__ Vincent manages a weapons shop while planning to gain ranking back into his family's mafia. Vincent has athletic-average body type from working out. He usually has really tired, dead looking eyes most of the time. General Personality General Personality: As a result of being a salesman, Vincent will be friendly and engaging in conversation if normally approached. He's willing to back down for the sake of greater, personal goals. (A.K.A. Burning down Gotham.) In actuality, he loves seeing things spiral into chaos, considering it fun and amusing. He hates any show of weakness or softness and considers himself quite the swell guy for beating the qualities out of something, thinking he's doing good by preparing whatever for the harsh qualities of life. : Good Traits: A friendly conversationalist, unworried, tough : Bad Traits: selfish, deceiving, destructive, emotionally detached from others : Quirks: Throws or makes really chaotic parties. Drinks and smokes frequently. Also likes to walk around and shoot street signs on breaks. (even has a point system figured out.) Hopes Vincent has dreams of a broad range of revenge, wrecking havoc on Gotham with his family. Fears Having his family turn against him. (He's too unworried to have many fears, but isn't brave enough at all to go against getting hurt) Memorable Quote(s) *"Oh, boo-hoo. My mother died when I was six and did I cry? Yeah, for a bit, and then I realized something. Tears do nothing. Absolutely nothing. So if you're going to sit there and bawl, I'm just going to get up and walk on your pathetic head of nothing. Toughen up." *"Sweet! Free food!" Family : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Friends thumb |right | 150px | Broing it up on Halloween! : Not much really, the closest would probably be Ezra and a cousin or too. Though, Vincent knows quite a lot of people, he knows them mainly superficially. Enemies : Tries to avoid making enemies, but any law enforcer really! Love Interest Flings, flings, more flings. Doesn't do relationships. Just physical stuff. Doesn't discriminate between genders. Has a kind of "friends" with benefits relationship with Ezra during the 4 year time skip. : Past: Bethany Lavoie, Ezra Kalliope, among many others : Current: No one specifically specified : Powers & Skills He's a normal human, but is quite skilled with weapons and dexterous with his hands! Can reload a gun quick and easy. : Owns a weapons shop PROS: Knowledgeable about weapons, has easy access to a lot and a variety, protected by his family CONS: doesn't move, easy to find and target Weapons Weapon(s): A gun always on him, but has special bullets as well, and can pretty much use anything in his shop Other Equipment Gloves, sturdy boots Fighting Style Style: Close range preferred : Strengths: : Strengths: Cooridnates well, collected : 'Weaknesses: ' : Weaknesses: Vitals, you know, regular human stuff Vincent was born to a high up Italian crime family man. Unfortunately, his father died before Vincent was old enough to claim his title, leaving the rank to Vincent's uncle. Vincent's uncle made sure to keep Vincent low in rank to prevent any sort of power struggle. Instead of fighting back upfront, Vincent decided to distance himself from his family, opening and running a weapons shop. On the surface, he appears to function with his family's wishes, but is secretly plotting against them for being robbed of his place. morsetti_by_mydearbasil-d49hncy.png|Fancy pants suit! Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:NPC